


The misunderstanding that started it all

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Office AU, One Shot, just in case ya know, my poor attempt at a funny story but somehow it didn't end up very funny, rated T because of the word dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Seung Gil is called into his supervisor's office the moment he steps into work. He expected a harsh scolding, but instead he ends up getting a new friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://milyyuri.tumblr.com/post/158374796063/phichit-i-think-you-know-why-ive-called-you-here).
> 
> This was written on a whim over several nights (at 1-2am in the morning because I have university and school work to deal with) so it isn't as good as I wanted it to be.
> 
> Still, I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Seung Gil didn’t know what he did to deserve this.

He was always on time for work, sometimes the earliest in the office. He always finished his work before the deadline, most of the time days before he was expected to finish it. He always made sure not to bother those who sat around him, keeping his space clean and placing a comfortable distance between him and the others.

So what did he do that caused his supervisor to call him to his office the moment he stepped into work?

Seung Gil analysed each of his actions this week as he gently massaged his temples, trying to ease the headache from his hangover (drinking with the Crispinos was never a good idea, he had learned the hard way).

There was only one thing he could think of that could have possibly incurred his supervisor’s wrath.

Well, he was going to have to face it eventually.

Seung Gil took a deep breath, let it out in a loud sigh, and knocked on the ominous wooden door.

A cheerful “Come in!” was heard from the other side of the door and Seung Gil opened the door slowly, stepping into the room with caution.

He stood awkwardly at the doorway, not sure if he should take a seat or remain standing. He didn’t want to offend his superior even more than he already had. 

He took a quick glance around the room to ease the sense of awkwardness.

The office of his direct superior was well decorated, most surfaces covered in knick knacks or other personal items. It was as if this was his superior’s second home.

“Seung Gil. Please, take a seat.”

Seung Gil stopped glancing around and turned to look at his superior who was standing behind his large desk.

Phichit Chulanont stood there in a well-pressed dress shirt and black dress pants looking as perfect as ever.

They were the same age, but the other had accomplished so much more than Seung Gil in the same number of years. And this frustrated Seung Gil to no end. He was envious of the other’s relative success. And he wasn’t the only one who felt this way. 

There were many rumours circulating in the office, since Phichit was rather young for the supervisor position. Some said he blackmailed the senior manager into giving him the position. Others said he seduced the secretary of the CEO and convinced her to assign him the position. And there were more rumours that were...rather disturbing, in Seung Gil’s opinion. 

People have a pretty wild imagination when they’re desperate, Seung Gil had thought when he overheard some of his colleagues gossiping about the less savoury comments.

But despite the envy he felt for the other, Seung Gil also felt a small ounce of respect for him. He could recognise hard work when he saw it and he could tell Phichit had worked hard, harder than anyone in their department probably, to get to where he was today. That is, if the pile of half done paperwork on the desk and the skillfully concealed eye bags under the other’s eyes were anything to go by.

Seung Gil nodded at his supervisor and took a seat on one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

He watched as his supervisor walked to the other side of the room and opened a mini fridge (how was he even allowed to have one in here?), pulling out a mostly full bottle of wine and grabbing two wine glasses on the way back to his table.

Seung Gil continued watching as his supervisor placed the two glasses on the table, unscrewed the wine bottle and started filling the glasses with a generous amount of wine.

“I think you know why I’ve called you here today,” Phichit began.

Seung Gil sighed and massgaed his temples again. Today was going to be really stressful.

“Was it because I accidentally sent you that dick pic,” Seung Gil replied, looking down at the floor in what he felt as shame.

He heard the sound of flowing liquid stop and footsteps walking in his direction. He chanced a glance up and saw his supervisor standing in front of his chair, a shocked look on his face.

“Accidentally?”

Seung Gil gave him a confused look.

“You mean you sent me that dick pic by accident?”

“Yes.” Seung Gil replied calmly, failing to understand why his supervisor looked so surprised...and embarrassed? (And cute?)

Seung Gil blinked and shook his head to clear it of that odd thought. (Since when did he think that the other’s embarrassed face was cute?) But when he looked at his supervisor again, his cheeks were noticeably redder and he was staring at Seung Gil with such intense confusion and disbelief.

“Is there something wrong?” Seung Gil asked, feeling uncomfortable under the other’s intense gaze.

“No, nothing. I just…” the other trailed off.

Seung Gil once again watched silently as his supervisor walked back to his desk, collapse in his seat and lay his head on the table.

“I just thought you were confessing to me…”

Seung Gil felt his eyebrows rise. 

Now that was surprising.

The other man had spoken so softly that Seung Gil had barely caught it, even though he was sitting opposite the man himself.

“Mr Chulanont, why would you ever think I would confess to you using something so crude,” Seung Gil asked in disbelief.

“Because you never talk to anyone about anything other than work! So I thought...that when you sent something like that...that you were…”

The other buried his head in his hands and spun his chair around such that he was back facing Seung Gil.

_ Could it be _ , Seung Gil thought,  _ that he likes me? _

“Mr Chulanont is it possible that you like me?” he asked.

A groan was heard from the other man and after a moment he spun around to face Seung Gil.

Seung Gil noted that the other’s cheeks were now an intense shade of dark red.

“Well… Why else did you think I would call you into my office, pour you a glass of wine and attempt to create a romantic atmosphere,” the other replied with a pout, arms crossed, glaring at his desk.

Seung Gil nodded slowly, but didn’t give any reply. He couldn’t decide on what to say. Should he reject the man? But he felt bad for doing so, which was rare since Seung Gil was such a straightforward person and didn’t mind to mince his words, and it felt wrong. As if something deep inside him was telling him that rejecting Phichit Chulanont’s confession was not the right choice.

Did that mean that he should, and that he wanted to, accept the other’s confession?

Another moment passed in silence before Seung Gil finally spoke up.

“Mr Chulanont, I would like to firstly apologise for sending you something so obscene last night. It was done in a lapse of judgement as I was highly inebriated.” Seung Gil sighed again as he remembered the wild night he had before continuing. “And secondly, I acknowledge that you hold possible romantic feelings towards me. However, I do not reciprocate those feelings. But if you would like to, we can be friends.”

The other looked at him with a grin on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes.

Seung Gil thinks he must have said something right if the other was finally looking at him again and in a better mood.

“Friends. Yes, I would like that,” the other replied before adding on quickly, “Oh and you can just call me Phichit. Since we’re going to be friends.”

Phichit was still blushing faintly, from what Seung Gil could see, but he looked relieved and happy at least.

“Alright, Phichit.” 

Seung Gil noted how Phichit’s grin seemed to widen when he called his name.

They then once again lapsed into a moment of silence, both parties having nothing more to say to each other.

“Is it fine for me to take my leave now?” Seung Gil asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Phichit replied, glancing at the clock on his table and grimacing at how long he had held Seung Gil in here and away from work.

Seung Gil stood up from his seat and gave Phichit a small bow before walking towards the door.

“Wait, Seung Gil!” Phichit exclaimed as Seung Gil’s hand grabbed the handle on the door.

Seung Gil turned around to face him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Sorry,” Phichit quickly apologised, “I was just thinking that maybe tonight we could grab a bite together? After work? So we can get to know each other better as friends.”

Seung Gil contemplated the idea for a few seconds. 

Dinner with his supervisor now turned friend…would probably be okay.

“Sure,” he replied. 

Phichit seemed pleased with his reply and gave him a bright smile and waved him off, saying he would contact him later with more details. Seung Gil nodded at him and opened the door, wanting to step out of the room finally, and came face to face with several of his colleagues.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as coldly as possible.

The people gathered around the door quickly scattered under Seung Gil’s harsh glare, no doubt having heard their entire conversation, and Seung Gil glanced back at Phichit who was still standing there smiling at him. He must have seen the group at the door.

“I’m not bothered by them finding out, if you were wondering,” Phichit said, sending him another smile though it looked rather forced.

_ He clearly is bothered by it _ , Seung Gil thought. This was something that could possibly ruin his career after all. The career he had worked hard to build.

“See you later tonight,” Seung Gil said as he gave Phichit one last glance and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

He sighed once again.

The rumours of their relationship would surely have spread around the office by now and it would be hard to prevent them from reaching the ears of the higher-ups.

Seung Gil had his work cut out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Do comment if you feel that there are parts that can be improved on.


End file.
